1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for printing customer specific documents in a manner to ensure a specific date of delivery. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to managing large print jobs. Each print job generates documents and shipping materials such that a single packet of materials is produced without the need to match and merge printed documents in a separate production process. Moreover, the present invention allows a user to manage each print job to ensure timely arrival of the job at the desired customer location.
2. Problems in the Art
Currently, most large scale printing operations initially print a set of documents. Printed shipping labels or envelopes are typically generated in a separate print job or received as pre-printed materials from the intended delivery company. Using separately printed or pre-printed shipping materials requires the shipping materials be merged with the documents in a separate production process. Merging the documents and the shipping materials is typically done by hand and at great expense. Moreover, because the shipping materials must be matched to any customer specific documents, errors frequently arise. In one example, shipping materials can be dropped or otherwise thrown out of order, requiring hand sorting and assembly of the documents and the shipping materials. It is therefore desirable to avoid having to merge shipping materials with printed documents, thereby avoiding a xe2x80x9cmatched mailingxe2x80x9d situation and minimizing costs and errors.
Computer software exists today that allows a printing company to create large numbers of customer specific documents with a minimum of data entry. Such printing methods are typically referred to as variable data printing. Using variable data printing, it is possible to print customer tailored documents containing customer specific offers, promotions, coupons, etc. Many of these customer specific items are time sensitive and require a response from the customer within a set period of time that begins on the date a customer receives the document. In the past, determining the date the customer receives the document has required careful monitoring of documents delivered to each customer. This required the company to keep track of a multitude of varying delivery dates resulting in a multitude of varying dates of expiration for the customer specific offers, promotions, coupons, etc.
If a company would like to send out a number of similar offers, coupons, promotions, etc. to select customers or groups of customers, it is desirable that the company be able to have a common date certain for the expiration of every offer sent out. It is therefore desirable to have a method of printing materials that ensures a common date of delivery.
Delivery of a wide variety of items throughout the world often requires the use of a wide variety of delivery carriers. Additionally, in situations where many different carriers service the same area, one carrier may be less expensive, faster, or more reliable than another carrier. It is therefore desirable to be able to select the desired carrier and/or shipping method that is preferred.
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for printing customer specific documents in a manner to ensure a specific date of delivery that overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for printing documents and shipping materials such that a single packet of materials is produced and stapled in line without the need to match and merge printed documents in a separate production process.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for printing customer specific documents in a manner to ensure a specific date of delivery which prioritizes a print request based on date of delivery rather than date of shipment.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for printing customer specific documents in a manner to ensure a specific date of delivery which allows for the printing of individual shipping materials in line with the corresponding documents to be shipped.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for printing customer specific documents in a manner to ensure a specific date of delivery which allows for shipping preferences and options.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for printing customer specific documents in a manner to ensure a specific date of delivery which minimizes the amount of inputs required to generate numerous customer specific documents.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a system and method which is computer based.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention provides a method for distributing customizable time sensitive documents. The present invention is particularly advantages where there are a great number of customized time sensitive documents to distribute and there is the desire to avoid risk associated with the need to match and merge printed documents in a separate production process, i.e. a xe2x80x9cmatched mailingxe2x80x9d situation. The present invention provides for the time of printing to be determined by an intended time of receipt of the documents. The present invention takes into account that different delivery methods can be used and will take different amounts of time.
The present invention provides for distributing time sensitive documents. The method of distribution includes receiving an intended delivery location with each of a plurality of documents, determining a time required to deliver each document to the intended delivery location, determining a desired date of receipt; and printing each document to allow for the time required to deliver each document on the desired date of receipt.